


【2H/叶肖】记一次差点离婚的现场

by ergouzi



Category: YEALL, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M, YEALL - Freeform, Ye&Xiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ergouzi/pseuds/ergouzi
Summary: 违背人体结构，未成年止步。看肉图开心，切勿当真。





	【2H/叶肖】记一次差点离婚的现场

**Author's Note:**

> 违背人体结构，未成年止步。看肉图开心，切勿当真。

说着，叶修便吻上了肖时钦的脖子，手也探进了他的睡衣里开始作乱。

“……嗯……别…在这里…”

“可我早就想试试在客厅做了。”说着，叶修的一只手已经探向肖时钦股间，却意外的没有摸到一手滑腻，相较之下还有些干涩。

叶修看着肖时钦的眼神带着疑惑。以往，肖时钦洗澡时就算不替自己做润滑，也会尽量将后面冲洗的温软，方便叶修为他扩张。但今天，他后面却意外的干燥，就像是被刻意擦拭过了一般。

肖时钦别过脸，十分不自然的开口道：“以为都要离婚了，就……”

叶修狠狠地揉了揉他浑圆的屁股，低头一口咬上他的乳头，猛地一吸，才道：“你还敢提？”

肖时钦脸红红地摇着头，浑身赤裸的被叶修压在沙发上又亲又摸，嘴里断断续续的发出暧昧的闷哼：“嗯……不敢了……”

他不知道，他越是这样泪眼含春的讨饶，叶修就越想按着他做些什么。

肖时钦推了推叶修，试图让他停一下：“你，你去洗个澡……我自己先扩张……”

叶修抬起头一笑，眼神里闪动着情欲，舔着肖时钦的耳蜗道：“我下午回来过，出门之前洗过澡了。至于扩张……我刚买了新的润滑，正好试试看。”

然后肖时钦就见叶修从茶几上一个他没见过的小铁盒里拿出了几颗像水果糖一样的东西，一颗颗塞进了他的后面。

被异物侵入的感觉并不好受，但很快那里就传来了一阵清凉。感觉就像早晚刷牙时牙膏的清凉入侵口腔一样，快速扩散开来。

塞完那东西，叶修就不在触摸他那里，改为套弄他前面。乳头和耳垂更是得到了加倍的照顾。

叶修一边套弄着肖时钦的前端，一边纠缠着他的唇舌，他们已经很久没有像这样亲热过了。所有的情感在这一刻不遗余力的用拥抱和亲吻表达着。

身体被心爱的人掌控，快感一波高过一波的向肖时钦袭来，他终是交代在了叶修手里。白色的液体洒在了两人小腹，有些更是溅到了沙发上。

叶修举着一手白浊冲肖时钦笑：“这么多，看来你也很想我啊。”

虽然已经算是老夫老妻，床单都不知道滚过多少回了，但每每被叶修这样调戏的时候，肖时钦还是会羞得不行。不过此刻还有让他觉得更羞耻的事。

那阵清凉过后，后穴逐渐的变得热烫，瘙痒和空虚更是充斥其中。

“你……擦掉…嗯…想要……”

叶修特别听话，立刻拿了餐巾纸将手擦干净了不说，还把两人小腹上和溅到沙发上的东西也一并擦拭干净了。

然后，叶修将肖时钦的双腿分的更开，一条腿被他架到了沙发背上。含笑问肖时钦：“你刚是不是还说什么了？”

私处被一览无余，肖时钦觉得更羞耻了。

那处艳红的小口此刻正一张一合的微微收缩着，往外吐着水，似乎想要吸引某个硬物插进去。“……叶修。”

肖时钦用腿蹭着叶修的腰，意图再明显不过，叶修一笑，并不打算就这么满足他。

“宝贝儿，你下面水嫩嫩的，真好看。做了这么多回，我还从没见过你出这么多水呢。”

“……好难受，你到底放了什么进去？”

叶修亲着肖时钦，舔着他的耳朵道：“固体润滑，听说有催情作用。”

臀肉被人大力的揉握着，然而穴口却始终得不到抚慰，肖时钦抬眼瞪叶修，如果说这样他还看不出叶修想干嘛，那他战术大师的名头怕是该让人了。

“……想要你。”肖时钦终是说出了这么一句。

然而叶修还不满意，放开了肖时钦说道：“想要就自己动手。”

肖时钦看他一眼，抖着手伸向了他的裤头。

叶修的衣服虽然被弄得乱七八糟，但还好好的穿在身上，折腾了半天也只是解开了皮带。

见‘自己动手’没那么容易，肖时钦心一横，果断换了方法。

他将自己的腿张得更开，眼睛紧盯着叶修腿间，一只手玩着自己红肿的乳头，探出点舌尖咬着另一只手的拇指，声音很软，语气可怜兮兮的：“叶修……好难受……”

叶修重重呼出口气，三两下就自己扒了个干净。双手握着肖时钦的腰，对准那道小口就是一个深插，将自己全数埋进了肖时钦的身体里。“谁说你是老实人？我看你分明就是个妖精。”

早已习惯被插入的后穴热情的吸附着叶修，内壁与性器的贴合仿佛能勾勒出他的形状。

叶修压着人狠操，不经感叹道：“都做过这么多次了，后面还是这么紧，真是块宝啊你。”

“啊啊…嗯…紧一点…嗯哈，不好吗？”

“好啊！”叶修说着，加快了抽插的频率，一时间室内只剩下了肉体的拍打声和高亢的呻吟。

两个人都专注于这场情事，直到叶修在肖时钦体内射出来，高亢的声音才逐渐变成喘息。

意识渐渐清明的肖时钦发现自己还好好的躺在沙发上，就不经想：这就是他当初坚持买这么宽的沙发的原因吧？

叶修亲了亲肖时钦的眼角，柔声问道：“感觉怎么样？”

“嗯、还好。”

喘息渐渐平复，叶修抱着人认真道！“有件事跟你说。”

叶修的性器还深埋在肖时钦体内，肖时钦闭着眼靠在他怀里，竟有些犯困。“嗯，你说。”


End file.
